InuYasha: The New Adventure
by honeybear8342
Summary: So one day 11 of us went to the toilet together, and before we knew it, we were flushed down to the Sengoku Period. Problem 1: We are all Hanyous. Problem 2: Each of us have some kind of supernatural power. Problem 3: There is a random prophecy about us. Problem 4: We need to find the Jewel Shards. What are we supposed to do now? Inuyasha/OC Koga/OC Sesshōmaru/OC
1. Chapter 1: Trip Down the Toilet Bowls

So basically this is a fanfic where the eleven of us somehow ended up in another world. We are from the future, and there was an InuYasha Anime Show. Hence, some of us know the future. This would be an Inuyasha/OC, Koga/OC, Sesshomaru/OC fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trip down the toilet bowls**

"Jina! I don't freaking understand this chem question! Why is it K and not K2?" I asked, turning around so I can face her.

"Winddin, just look at how many electrons there are. Add or subtract the positive or negative elections, and you can get the answer already." Jina said, shaking her head at me. Chloe pulled my Chemistry paper over, and looked at my working, shaking her head.

"Wow! So easy?" I shrieked, and immediately start doing my correction. Jingzi was playing Plants VS Zombies beside me. I looked over, and rolled my eyes. Ruirui was watching Digimon on her Ipad, while Lexin was FANGIRLING over Wallace Chung (P.S. A very not nice guy). I immediately doubled my efforts, and started doing my correction more seriously. Come on, I want to go and fangirl with Ruirui now, like right now!

"Guys, I'm going toilet." I announced, and got off my seat.

"Wait, Winddin, I want to come along." Jingzi, Chloe, Lexin and Jina said, shutting their Ipads. I gave her an okay sign, and we started to walk out of the classroom.

I turned around, and see Ruirui walking to the toilet, while watching her Ipad. I have to applaud her on this one, man.

It looks like we are having a toilet party or something. Bana, Yiyan, Esther, Claire and Dilu just came out of the toilet, and greeted us. Wow, 11 people in the toilet at the same time? That is just so coincidental.

More coincidentally, all 6 cubicles were empty too. I frowned. Wow, really, a toilet party. Ruirui, Jina, Jingzi, Chloe, Lexin and I went into a cubicle each. I could hear Bana and Dilu spraying water at each other.

I finished, and prepared to flush the toilet. I pressed the button. Nothing happened. I growled, stupid, this always happen. I pressed again. Nothing?! I kicked the toilet bowl, and pressed again.

This time, something happened. Well, something I wasn't really expecting. At first, it was just the usual low rumbling sound that toilets make. Then, the rumbling sound turned louder. I frowned. Well, maybe it's just something that happens sometimes. I proceeded to open the door.

Woosh!

I turned around, but never had the chance to scream. Water was literally coming out of the toilet bowl, and was heading towards me! What the hell?! Is this some supernatural series or something? Before I knew it, the water had grabbed me.

"Freaking hell!" I yelled. Water was grabbing me, and shoving me inside the toilet bowl! Well, what a nice day.

Before I knew it, I had somehow got shoved inside the toilet bowl, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss centipede

**Chapter 2: Miss Centipede**

* * *

"Winddin, wake up!"

I groaned, and shifted my body, trying to force myself to move. "Winddin! Holy cow! Wake up! WINDDIN!" I vaguely heard Jingzi screaming. "Winddin!" She yelled as I heard something crashing beside me.

"That is a centipede?! Jina, are you sure?" I heard Bana yell. Suddenly, something came crashing down. We were getting attacked! Freaking attacked! I bolted up, and what I saw horrified me. A really creepy half-naked woman were chasing us. I jumped up, as though I was electrocuted.

"Finally! Winddin, come on! RUN!" Chloe screamed, as the centipede came charging towards us. I frowned, why is it that the centipede is so familiar? Wait, Miss centipede?

"Oh my freaking lady gaga, don't tell me we are in Inuyasha's world!" I shrieked, catching the attention of Miss centipede. Oops.

"Another girl for me. Interesting..." She started crawling towards me, and I did the only thing normal-Scream like hell.

"Winddin! Do you want to die? Run!" Lexin shouted. She jumped out of nowhere, and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back. "Winddin! This is real! I think we are in Inuyasha's world! This is the centipede!" Ruirui shouted from somewhere to my right. That's right, me, Jina and Ruirui are Inuyasha fans. If Ruirui recognise Miss centipede, it means that this IS Inuyasha's world.

"We have to find Inuyasha!" Jina screamed as she pushed me and Lexin out of Miss centipede's way. "That's the only way to defeat her!" I nodded, and scanned my surroundings. Before I could even look to my left, Miss centipede had knocked me down, and her face was millimeters apart from mine.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I saw her flinch and back away from my ear piecing scream. Wow, now I don't regret having a loud voice. That saved my life.

"Ugly hag, go to hell!" I heard Yiyan yelled, as she threw a piece of wood at Miss centipede. She hissed and started slithering towards Yiyan. I suddenly spotted a few villagers to my right. Kagome and Inuyasha should be there.

"Guys! This way!" I shrieked. Claire and Lexin nodded, before they threw sharp pieces of wood at Miss centipede, momentarily distracting her. "Yiyan! Run!" Jina yelled, as she herded the rest of us away.

"Guys! COME ON!" I screamed, pushing Esther and Chloe in front. Miss centipede turned, and glowered at us.

"That naked woman is seriously giving me creeps!" Bana yelled as she ran along.

"I know right! She's not even wearing a bra!" Dilu replied, running along.

I stayed focused, trying to find Inuyasha's tree. "I FOUND IT!" Jina shrieked happily a few feet away from me. I glanced at her direction, and saw Kagome and Inuyasha. You couldn't imagine my happiness then.

"Ha, Miss centipede, prepare to die!" Ruirui yelled at the centipede, who was glaring slithering towards us.

It was only a meters away from Inuyasha now. "She's coming..." I heard Inuyasha mutter. I screamed, and pushed Kagome out of the way.

"Yep, she is freaking coming! In fact, she is right there!" I yelled as I pointed at the centipede. Claire, Yiyan, Chloe, Lexin came crashing through the bushes, and landed on top of me and Kagome.

"Umm...guys?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"You are from the future too?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. I nodded briefly. We are somewhat from the future, just that we know the future. Ironic, huh?

Whizz! I looked, and saw arrows planted into the centipede. "It's no use!" Ruirui shrieked at the villagers. "You people, run! We can take care of this!" Jina replied, herding the villagers away.

"Jina, what?! Without them, how can we defeat the centipede?" Esther asked, always screaming her head off.

"We know the future, Esther! I got it!" I replied, and ran towards Inuyasha. I started climbing onto the vines. "If I trip, I'm gonna die from humiliation." I muttered, glancing at Inuyasha, who was looking at me in amusement.

"I know, Inuyasha. Free you, and you can defeat the centipede. So chill and wait for me to pull out that freaking arrow!" I yelled, and started climbing harder.

"No! That arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! Lady, do not pull it out!" Kikyo's younger sister yelled at me. Wow, a lot of yelling today!

"Kikyo's younger sister, or whatever. I forgot your name! Freeing Inuyasha is the only freaking way! Unless you all want to die! Which I don't wanna want!" I yelled back. Inuyasha looked at me in shock.

"No Winddin! Only Kagome can pull the arrow! Cause she is Kikyo, or whatever! But we can't pull the arrow out!" Ruirui shrieked, as she threw a piece of wood at Miss centipede.

"Holy shit! I just forgot this detail! KAGOME! GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND PULL THIS ARROW OUT NOW!" I screamed, looking down. But Kagome was feet away from the tree, and she just swiped on the stomach, the jewel flying out. Ouch.

"Ok, guys! I'm just gonna try my luck now!" I yelled as I took a firm hold of the arrow. "So don't blame me if we all die!" I added as I gave a gigantic tug at the arrow. There was a flash of purple, and I gasped. Wait, did I just pull out the arrow?

"Oh my god! How in the world did I pull out the arrow?! I'm not Kikyo, what the hell?!" I shrieked, ignoring the stares Jina and Ruirui were giving me.

Inuyasha started giving out purple light, and all I could do was stare at him. Don't blame me. I've liked him ever since I watched the Inuyasha series, okay? It's not easy to not blush or stare when you are near your crush, okay?

Inuyasha smirked, and started laughing like someone who just escaped from the mental hospital. Okay, this is getting creepy. Hope Kikyo's sister had those beads ready. Inuyasha continued laughing for 42 seconds. Yep, I counted. Though in the anime, they must have had a time lapse or something.

I slapped Inuyasha's face. "Cut out of it, dog-demon! Kill the freaking centipede! I freed you to do that, okay?" I yelled. I don't care if I had done something seriously wrong. All I care about was saving my friends' lives now. Inuyasha started laughing again, and he opened his arms. Lucky the centipede had not yet swallowed the jewel, hence she was not around me.

I flew away from the tree, and started screaming like a banshee. "Chill, Winddin!" Lexin yelled, and she catched me. Luckily Lexin is from judo, or I would have died on the spot.

Basically after that Inuyasha went crazy, and started killing Miss centipede. While he was jumping around and hunting an insect, me, Jina and Ruirui told the others about our knowledge of the future, and how we knew this world. Their reaction was shocked, like really shocked.

* * *

"So we sit here and watch?" I asked, as Inuyasha started attacking Kagome and trying to get the jewel. The villagers were all in a fighting stance, preparing for battle. The eleven of us were seated beside the tense villagers, watching the fight.

"Just wait, Kaede's gonna do something soon. Anyone got popcorn?" Ruirui replied jokingly. "Wish I got some." I replied, and yawned.

Kaede muttered something, and the beads glowed. I sat up straight. "Climax guys! Not to be missed!" I said, pointing at Inuyasha.

"4D movie experience huh, Winddin?" Lexin joked, and I nodded, laughing. It was actually quite funny. A group of tense villagers preparing for battle, and a group of girls laughing their heads off. The atmosphere was completely different. :P

Inuyasha and Kagome had reached the bridge. "SIT!" Me, Jina, Ruirui and Kagome yelled out at the same time. We high-fived each other, and burst out laughing. "SIT!" The four of us said it again, and Inuyasha fell off the bridge. Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Guys, what if he drown? What if he can't swim? What if he die? He's so freakin handsome, he can't die!" I whined.

"Winddin, he didn't die. You know that too. Chill, your lover will come back to you soon." Jina groaned, rolling her eyes.

I stick out my tongue. "Wait until Sesshomaru comes, then lets see who fangirls more."

* * *

"Lets see. Your arm is fine now." Kaede said, smiling and frowning a little(I know, that was weird). The rest of us were looking at their own injuries. Surprisingly, despite the fact that we had fought a demon, we only had scratches. None of us had any seriously injuries. And this morning, everything had healed. It was like we were half-demon or something.

What worried me was how I managed to pull the arrow out. I was not Kagome, and I do not have a soul of Kikyo somewhere in me, so how did I pull the arrow out? It was like I have super powers or something, and it was freaking me out.

Kaede started telling Kagome about the jewel, and I zoned out. Jingzi was listening to music on her phone. She was the only one who had her earpieces in her pocket when we got flushed down the toilets. She's so lucky.

"Why do you want to sacred jewel? You're awfully strong right now." Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha innocently. I looked at Inuyasha sadly. I understand what he feels like. Getting shunted and stuck in between is never a nice thing.

"He is only half demon." Kaede said, getting up. I frowned at her, she's so insensitive.

Inuyasha punched the floor, and all of us jumped. Inuyasha, you want to give me a heart attack, is it? Inuyasha started yelling at Kaede, and glared at her. Kagome flinched and slowly walked to our side.

I got up, I'm freaking sick and tired of this half demon, half human thingy. Why can't people just treat each other equally?

"Ok, Inuyasha and Kaede, shut both of your mouths and listen to me. I'm just so sick and tired half demon, half human thingy. Why can't you humans and you demons treat each other equally? Like seriously, Inuyasha is half dog, half human. So he get shunted by the humans, cause he is demon, and he gets shunted by the demons, cause he was human. Was kind of freaking logic is this?"

I guess I let my debate spirit take over me. I walked to Kaede and started ranting.

"Firstly, nobody can choose who they want to be. He's a hanyou, and he is just born that way. No one can freaking control that. But why can't you guys just treat him like a human? I mean, look at him and just ignore his ears. He's a human too! You guys should seriously give him a chance or something!"

I then walked to Inuyasha. By this time, half the village was here. Oops, guess I really have a loud voice.

"And you. You want people to treat you equally, you should stop punching floors and giving people heart attacks. You know, just now when you punch the floor, I almost died because of a heart attack! You want people to accept you, you should behave in a more civilized way, and stop looking like a mad man who just walked out of the mental hospital!"

I finally took a deep breathe, and calmed down. Though I could feel that my face was flushed and red. I suddenly heard clapping. I turned around, and saw that Kaede was clapping. I looked at Inuyasha, to see him stunned and blinking. He looked like he was going to cry. Shit, was I seriously that emotional?

"Umm umm... Ok, so you guys can clear out now! I'm not freaking giving a speech or anything, ok?" I yelled to the people crowding around the door. A man suddenly clapped, and many soon followed.

"Wow, Winddin, not bad ah." Lexin smirked, and I rolled my eyes, blushing.

* * *

"So girls, we need to discuss the reason why the eleven of you have come. We know that Kagome came because she is the one who holds the jewel, and was forced here by the centipede. What about you young maidens?" Kaede asked seriously as she studied us. Inuyasha was still in a corner, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, seriously, I was just saying out my thoughts!

After each of us butted in here and there, Kaede finally understand that we come from another dimension. A dimension different to Kagome too. And that we also know the future.

Kaede frowned, and she slowly walked to a corner of the room. She produced a piece of old paper, and put it onto the floor. Its sides were creased, and the paper was yellow.

"Long ago, this prophecy was produced. It was said that eleven girls would come from the future, join in a quest, while finding their true self and powers."

I looked at the paper, and my breathe hitched.

_The future is bleak and full of demiss_

_Yet there is always hope and things to promise_

_Eleven girls from another world_

_Would come and journey into this world_

_Through many hardship and barriers they face_

_Love would bloom and darkness will break_

_They would find their powers _

_and discover their own self_

_Yet at the end, all may fall._


	3. Chapter 3: Changing into Hanyous

**Chapter 3: Changing into Hanyous**

* * *

My mouth dropped open, and all I could do was to gape at Kaede. What, quest? It must be the quest to find the Jewel Shards. That is the only quest in this anime. But seriously, how can we help? This piece of paper expect us to find 'super powers'? What the hell?

Kaede chuckled a bit at all our expressions. I looked around (my mouth still open) and wanted to laugh myself. All of our mouths were open, and all of us were gaping at Kaede. "Maidens, you may want to close your mouths. Insects may fall in." Kaede said, breaking the silence.

I closed my mouth, looking sheepishly at her. Yiyan cleared her throat, and asked, "Umm... Kaede, what are we supposed to do now? How are we going to find our powers?" She ended awkwardly.

Kaede sighed, and folded the piece of paper. "I have a mere suspicion of these powers of yours." I breathed in sharply, and looked at her. Mere suspicion?

"You see, yesterday, I was wondering how all of you only suffered minor injuries. All of you maidens were facing a full demon, yet none of you were gravely injured. Also, this morning, all of your injuries have healed. If your injuries healed at the pace of a humans', it would have been impossible to heal at such a fast rate."

I slowly nodded. That was what I had been thinking too. "So is this saying something about our powers?" Ruirui asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Your healing pace is faster than a humans'. Hence, I have come to a conclusion that all of you may be half-demons." Kaede finished, and I yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Wait a minute, when we were in our world, we did not show such signs. So...?" Dilu asked, frowning.

"When you came into this world, you may have activated your powers. Your powers may only work in this world, so they have not yet been recognised. As for you maidens being half-demons, they is a way to find out." Kaede finished.

"Wait! We can only be half-demons is one of our parent is a demon. But I know both of my parents, and I can swear that they are all humans. So how can we be half-demons?" I asked, bewildered.

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Eleven?" Kaede asked quietly. We shook our heads.

"Long ago, there was a powerful demon. She was the one who produced prophecies, and made decisions for the demon world. One day, she produced a prophecy regarding a dark future. To save the world, she used her beads of life to create eleven powerful hanyous. She predicted that these hanyous would fulfill a great prophecy, and save the world."

"However, because of her decision, the other demons banished her. They felt that hanyous were worthless things, and they did not understand why she did such a thing. But she knew that she was right. Hence, she send these hanyous to another world. They were disguised as humans. She ensured that they had the correct parents, and would discover this world one day."

"She used all her powers to protect these hanyous. In the process, she was gravely injured, and passed away." Kaede finished, and looked at us. "Eleven of you, eleven of you came from another world. You maidens may be the eleven of this legend."

None of us responded.

"There is only one way to find out. There were two dragons, two lions, a silver fox, a vampire, a cockroach, a white cat, a werewolf and two rabbits. The demon combinations are weird, but the holy demon must have had her reasons."

Again, silence.

Eventually Kaede sighed, and stood saying, "There is a way to find out if you maidens are these hanyous. There is a plant know as Keji. The scent of it is unpleasant to both humans and demons, but it can reveal the true form of humans." She walked out, and soon came back with a strange looking plant.

After a few seconds, it's smell filled the whole room. "Oh my god, what is that smell? Ewww!" Bana yelled, running away from the plant and going into a corner. "Freaking ewww!" I gasped, and feel like vomiting.

Inuyasha had covered his face and was trying not the breathe in. I don't blame him. In fact, all of us are doing that.

"Well, this is the only way. Do you want to try?" Kaede asked, unaffected. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "I try? Ok, fine! Every time it's me." I walked up, trying not to vomit, and hold the plant in my hands. "Wait guys, lets try together! Just form a circle and we breathe together. I don't want to be the first one to transform, k?"

Jingzi nodded, and we quickly formed a circle. I hold out the plant. "Ready?" I asked. We nodded, took a step closer to the plant, and breathed in. One breathe, two breathes, three breathes.

Agonizing, searing pain.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, throwing the plants away and kneeling onto the floor. I was not the only one. Everyone was screaming like hell. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Bana yelled through gasps.

I felt like my whole bone structure was changing. My head were bursting, my whole body was changing. My ears felt like they were being pushed into my brain. After a while, it felt like they were pushed back up again. A searing pain passed through my back, and I felt as though it was being cut open.

The pain slowly faded, and I opened my eyes once more. Inuyasha was staring at me like crazy. I slowly looked to my left, to see Esther with white wings on her back. "Oh my freaking lady gaga, Esther, you have freaking wings on your back!" I yelled, and Esther stared at me.

"Oh my god Winddin, you have a tail..." I looked back, and saw a white tail looking back at me. I screamed and started running around the room. I tried moving my tail, and it followed my commands.

There was a bang as Bana crashed onto the ceiling. "Bana?" Dilu asked. I saw that Bana was a half-vampire now. Her body had small black wings around it, and they were currently flapping like crazy.

Dilu was a cockroach. A freaking cockroach. Jingzi started laughing at her, and I saw that she was half a werewolf now. She was wearing a fur like thing. Her ears were orange, and on top of her head. Wait, on top of her head?

I moved my hands to the side of my head, to find my ears gone and replaced by white hair. My rubber band had somehow burst. "Where are my ears?" I yelled.

"Umm Winddin, on top of your head?" Ruirui began slowly. I felt for them, and they were there. My ears were furry. I looked at my hands, the nails were long and sharpened. I moved my hands, and suddenly the nails retracted. I was a cat.

Ruirui had changed. She was wearing a blue dress, and it formed waves around her. Blue dragon. Yiyan and Lexin were rabbits, while Chloe and Claire were lions. Jina was a silver fox.

"Oh my god! I'm really a half-demon! I'm a freaking half demon!" I yelled at Jina, and she looked back at me. "We are all hanyous!"

Kaede slowly nodded. "Bana dear, you may want to come down from the ceiling. I have proved my guess, you maidens are the eleven hanyous of the Legend." I looked at Inuyasha, to see him goggling at me. Okay, why am I a cat? Dogs hate cats, why?

"Okay, so we are hanyous..." Ruirui said slowly. All of our clothes had changed, but she didn't look happy. I know, Ruirui hate dresses. "Firstly, do anyone have a shirt or something? I don't want to wear a dress!"

"I can give you a piece of clothing later." Kaede replied, looking at her dress. It looked super magical, like it was floating around Ruirui. "But I would advise you to wear it when necessary."

It was then that everything crashed down on me. My name is Winddin. I'm a hanyou. I'm half-cat. I'm part of a legend. Suddenly, a wave of hyperness hit me. Must be the cat half of me.

"So I am a hanyou?" I asked Kaede tentitively. She slowly nodded. I suddenly grinned like a mad woman.

"WOOHOO! I'M A HANYOU! I'M A FREAKING HANYOU!" I yelled to nobody in particular. I was just too happy and surprised. "I'M A HANYOU!" I screamed, as I jumped around the room. Surprisedly, I didn't fell, only landed softly on the floor. "I LOVE MY CAT FORM!"

Jingzi and Jina stared at me like I was crazy. "Winddin, chill!" Jina said, holding me to keep me from jumping any longer. "WINDDIN, SHUT UP!" Claire yelled, more like roared. She was a lion now.

* * *

Kaede had shooed us out of the house, saying that we should digest what had happened and test our powers too. I jumped around in the field, catching butterflies, and letting the cat side of me take over. Jina and Jingzi were in the field, testing their own powers.

Being a hanyou feels good, man. I was no longer so clumsy, as cats are generally quick and fast. I jumped left and right, and moved at an incredible speed. "Hello Winddin!" Esther yelled, and I raised my head. Esther, Ruirui and Bana were in the sky, trying out their wings. I waved. "Nice!"

"Guys, I'm going to check out the trees there!" I yelled, pointing to a patch of trees to my left. Jingzi and Jina gave me an Ok-sign. I picked up my pace, and ran into the forest, careful not to trip over or anything.

"Wow, big forest..." I murmured to myself. I found a nice tree, and climbed on to it within seconds. I leaned onto the bark of the tree, enjoying the silence and the view. "Being a hanyou is actually great. I mean, I'm human and demon at the same time. It's actually so awesome. But why do people discriminate them?" I wondered out aloud, looking at the birds chirping around me.

"Because they just can't accept us?"

I fell off the tree, and face-planted onto the forest ground. "Freaking stalker. Next time can you at least give a warning?" I spat out, and looked up, cursing. "Inuyasha?"

He just nodded, and gave me his hand. I finally got up, and studied him. "Why are you stalking me?" I narrowed my eyes.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "I was just walking along here, when I heard you talking to yourself. I wasn't doing what you call 'stalking'."

"Okayyy, that was so convincing." I murmured, and proceeded to climb up another tree. I sat down on a branch, and patted the spot next to me, looking at Inuyasha expectantly. He gave a huff, then went to sit next to me.

"Okay, so?" I began.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and opened them again. I stared at him, and raised my eyebrow. "I was just wondering how you can still be so positive and happy, even though you realize you are a hanyou. You girls say that you all know the future, so you must know about the discrimination of hanyous. Then why is it that you can still be so hyper and happy?" Inuyasha asked, looking at me.

I looked at him, amused. "So you stalk me to ask me such a sappy question?" Inuyasha's face turned red. "No no no, I was... I was just..." I laughed. "Chill, I'll answer it. I was just joking!"

I paused, and looked at the ground. "Well, I guess that I'm just hyper and all. Like, sometimes I'll really have bursts of energy, so you can't really blame me for being hyper." I grinned at him, but his expression, as always, was serious.

"As for the happy hanyou part, I guess I just don't see why being a hanyou is that bad. Like, I'm human, yet I'm also demon. It's just so cool. Like, I look like a human, but I have abilities like a demon! Why is it so bad?"

"But other people would discriminate you! And-"

"I don't care." I cut across him. "I think that I am unique, I believe in myself, and that's all. I don't care what other people say about me. They're just jealous, right? Like, I have both the demon and human qualities, but they don't. Instead of listening and believing in their gossips, and thinking that I was worthless, why don't I just stare at them straight in the face? Why don't you just be like, "Ha, I am freaking special!"?"

I looked at him again. "Get it? Oh man, just cheer up and be happy. You're not gonna die or anything, right?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded. I happily bounced on the branch, beaming at him. "YEAH!"

_Crack_

I gulped. Oops, I just conveniently chose a thin branch, and it's gonna snap from our combined weight.

_Crack_

"Holy shit!" I yelled, as the branch snap and I tumbled, once more, onto the ground.

I spat out dirt, and looked at Inuyasha. He had such good reflexes, that he managed to gracefully jump down. What the hell? That was so unfair.

"Wow, you really like falling, huh?" He smirking, offering his hand once again.

"Ya, like real." I rolled my eyes, and with his help, got up.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is okay! Do review! :)**


	4. Theme Song

Theme Song:

_Music starts to play..._

The Eleven of us were in the toilet, when suddenly there was a flash of light. When we opened our eyes again, we were in Inuyasha's world.

_I want to change the world_

_Keep on holding on your desire _

The whole crew (Inuyasha, Sango, Miroko and the Eleven of us) sits around a fire. Winddin suddenly bursts out laughing, and high-fived Jina.

_You will get that shining love_

_That you can't wait to know_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's wonderland_

Winddin and Inuyasha sits under a tree. The cool breeze blow around them. Winddin sighs, and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The scene changes to Jingzi Fangirling over a Korean guy, and Koga staring at her with a bored expression.

Jina and Sesshomaru hold out their weapons at each other at the same time. Both of them gave a smirk.

_I felt so worried when I spout out the time_

_Thinking of the future it lies_

Winddin sits by a window, doodling on her drawing pad. Jina sits beside her, looking at a book. Winddin looks up, and sees a butterfly fly past.

_Cause I knew that there's nothing_

_That I really want to know_

_But then I met you so I could feel_

_What you should know_

Outside, Chloe, Lexin, Ruirui, Yiyan and Esther lays under a tree, enjoying the breeze.

_I finally find a love_

_And now I'm really feeling her right_

_Cause the matter is gone_

_This is the way to love you_

Jingzi randomly teleports beside Dilu and Bana, scaring them. They both glared at her. Claire stares at them, laughing her head off.

_I want to change the world_

_Walk again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid, I'm with you_

_And we could fly away_

Sango throws her boomerang, displaying her power. Miroku narrowed his eyes, a red handprint on this face.

_Change my mind_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glares at each other, and hold their swords at the ready. They were about to attack each other, when Winddin and Jina went up. Winddin starts yelling at Inuyasha, jabbing his chest. Meanwhile, Jina conveniently gives Sesshomaru a creepy glare and a you-are-in-deep-trouble face.

_So you can spread your wings_

_And you will fly with me away_

_It's wonderland_

The Eleven girls did a cheer, and did a group hug. Esther, Ruirui, Bana, flies up into the sky. Winddin and the rest starts running off into the distance.

* * *

Ending Song:

This ending song is purely for entertainment. I don't own anything. I decide to use the song Let Her Go.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

It starts with the group standing side by side beside each other. A cool breeze ruffles their hair.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..._

_And you let her go._

Jingzi stumbles on a piece of wood. Before she could crash onto the ground, Koga catches her. He blushes and quickly release her. Jingzi looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow, and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

Winddin cries silently under a tree. It was raining, yet she didn't seem to care. She pulls her jacket over her, and uses her hand to cover her mouth, while continue crying.

Jina looks at something, before kneeing down onto the ground. A tear trickles down her face.

Lexin stumbles into a forest, yelling at nothing in particular. She trips and lands on the ground. But she didn't bother to stand up. Instead, she continued crying.

Chloe runs out of a cave. It was pouring heavily outside, but she continued running. As she ran, she cried. She suddenly tripped and fell.

Ruirui form a globe, and threw it at a demon. As the demon dies, she dropped to her knees.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Jingzi untied her necklace, and looked at it. A single tear rolled down her cheeks.

Yiyan sat on a tree branch, staring at the horizon, a blank expression on her face.

Esther swiped her sword at a demon, killing it instantly. She looked at it with a hopeless expression. She suddenly started crying.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Claire kicked at a rock in anger, shattering it immediately. She had angry tears in her eye.

Dilu looked up, her eyes red and murderous. She suddenly started yelling.

Bana sits on a rock on the river bank. She threw a pebble into the waters, then another, and another.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast_

Winddin looked at the moon, as it was covered by clouds. Inuyasha walked to her, now in his human form. They didn't say anything, just stood there, for what seems like eternity.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep_

Jingzi suddenly grinned like she was crazy. Then, she hopped onto Koga's back, and Koga smiled despite himself.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Yiyan started briefing everyone on a plan. She pointed to a map, and started talking. Everyone nodded and smirked.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no_

Winddin flew through the air, conveniently punching a demon in the face. Jina suddenly appeared beside her, and attacked a demon. Esther and Bana flew through the air, slicing at the demons. Chloe and Lexin smirked, and advanced towards another two.

_And you let her go_

_ooooh ooooh oh no_

Winddin suddenly spring up, and ran to Inuyasha, hugging him. Inuyasha looked like he was going to choke, but he still hugged Winddin back.

_Well you let her go_

_ooooh ooooh oh no_

Sesshomaru sits and meditates on the ground. He shook his head and frowned, looking into the horizon. The sun reminded him of Jina. He raised his head, and sighed.

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

The girls formed a circle, and did a group cheer. Nothing could stop them now.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Inuyasha holds Winddin's body, tears running down his face. He shakes Winddin, asking her to wake up, but she did not stir. An arrow had pierced her stomach, and a pool of blood was already forming.

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Sango and Miroku sits on the grass patch, holding hands. Miroku puts his arm over Sango's shoulder.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

The group advanced towards the horizon, each filled with confidence. All was well.

_And you let her go_

The screen goes black.


	5. Chapter 4: Invisibility

**Chapter 4: Invisibility**

* * *

It was nighttime, and I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, it would officially be the day when we begin our adventure, because Kagome will break the jewel. From watching this anime, I know that there would be many dangers ahead, and we may even lose our lives. Are we really fit for this prophecy? Do we really have super powers?

Just now, we had discussed why I had managed to pull the arrow out. Kaede concluded that it was because we were children of the great demon, and had great powers in us. Hence, I was able to use my powers to break Kikyo's spell. Actually, any eleven of us could pull the arrow out, it was just because I was there.

I sighed in frustration. If I had powers, why is it that until now, I still didn't show any sign of powers? Do the eleven of us really have powers? Can we really fulfill the prophecy?

My ears twitched, and I heard crows cackling on the rooftop. I mentally face-palmed. Oh yeah, this is the part where Inuyasha jumps onto the roof, and shoo them away. I'll just help him then.

I got up, and silently sneak out of the room. God, I'm acting like a burglar. The cold night air greeted me, and I inhaled in the forest scent. Nice man, in modern times, you'll never experience any of this.

Ok, so Winddin, now try to jump onto the roof, and not face-plant onto it. I bent my knees ever so slightly, glared at the roof, and took a leap.

_WHAM_

Okay, how to put it? I landed on the roof-face first. Why?! I'm a freaking cat, why am I still so clumsy?!

I murmured curses, and stood up. The crows all stared at me. "WHAT LAH?!" I yelled at them, conveniently chasing them away. Hehe, Inuyasha, sorry, I took your job away. :P

There was a cold breeze, and I heard someone landing beside me. "Hallo InuYasha." I said, without turning around. "I chased the crows away already."

"More like screamed them away." Inuyasha retorted, and I glared playfully at him. "Haha, whatever." I cleared my throat, and sat down on the roof, looking at him.

"You really want the jewel, do you?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, and anyway, I already know the answer. "Yes, you want it." I replied to myself. Ok, that was weird.

Silence.

"Ok, never mind. Let's don't talk about it. So...?"

Silence.

"So...um...want to give an intro of myself to me?" I asked, looking at him quietly gazing at the night sky.

Silence.

"So...um... How old are you? What do you like? Got any girlfriend?" Oh shit, I face-palmed, of course he got girlfriend-Kikyo.

Silence.

"Ummm... What do you like? Like, is it nice being a hanyou? Ok, I know this is lame but...ya..."

Silence. SERIOUSLY?!

"Do you like anything? In fact, what do you think of people in this village?" I asked slowly, trying to control my anger. Chill, Winddin, be patient. Chill.

Silence.

"SERIOUSLY, CAN YOU AT LEAST FREAKING REPLY ME?! LIKE I AM FREAKING ASKING YOU QUESTIONS AND YOU ARE, LIKE, JUST STARING AT THE SKY. SERIOUSLY, I'M ASKING YOU QUESTIONS, MAN, CAN YOU JUST GIVE ME A FREAKING ANSWER, OR SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT?!" I yelled at him, standing up and glaring at him. Seriously, I'm been trying to get him to talk, and he always ignores me! SERIOUSLY?!

Inuyasha looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Well, I can choose whether I want to answer your question or not. I just want to have some peace and quiet now. A lot has happened."

"OK FINE THEN! BYE! I WOULDN'T DISTURB YOU, NEVER AGAIN! HAPPY?!" I yelled as I jumped off the roof. Surprisingly, maybe because I was so angry, I didn't trip or face-plant. Anyway, I just didn't care anymore.

I stomped off into the woods. What kind of idiot is Inuyasha? Like seriously, I'm just trying to know him, trying to get him to warm up, and he says this kind of things.

"I want some peace and quiet." I mimicked him in a high voice. "Ya, like real. That's just a way to say 'I hate you, go away.'. Like, seriously?!"

I stumbled through the forest. I have no idea where I was going, but I DON'T care. "Anyway, even if I DIE or something, that INUYASHA is not going to freaking care. Like, he just keep pushing people away. Freaking hell, what is his PROBLEM?!"

I yelled at the trees. My voice were suddenly echoed around me "Problem... Problem... Problem..."

Even though I was still seething, I managed to calm down a bit. I positioned myself under a tree, and just sat there, looking into the distance. I'm not doing anything, I'm just siting there, and thinking about how my life sucks.

It seemed as though I fell asleep. I suddenly jerked up, and I felt goosebumps on my shoulders. "I should go back now..." I murmured.

My ears twitched, and I heard a branch crack to my right. I whipped my head around, and saw a figure crouching in the bushes. Omg, I love my cat night vision.

It was then that I realized I was way too deep into the forest, and had no idea where I was, or how to go back. "Holy shit..." I murmured. "I'm in deep trouble this time..."

"A demon and a lost girl, how nice..." I murmured, and put myself into a fighting stance. "Shit, I can't fight it. I don't even know how to fight yet..." I thought, looking at the figure. "Ok, Winddin, Plan B in action."

I dunno if I just went crazy. This plan is super crazy, and it may let me escape or die. Ok, I really dunno what I am doing. Ok, Winddin, deep breathe...

I opened my mouth, and yelled, "I came in like a wrecking ball!" It was super out of tune, but yeah.

"I never hit so hard in love!"

Ok, don't call me crazy first.

"All I wanted was to break your walls!"

I'm pretending to sing, so the demon wouldn't know I noticed it. Just act casual, Winddin, casual.

"All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me!"

I'm beginning to look like a mad woman.

"I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground"

My ear twitched, and I could hear growling. Holy shit, I'm so screwed.

"Icameinlikeawreckingball

Ineverhitsohardinlove

AllIwantedwastobreakyourwalls

Allyoueverdidwaswreckme"

My song was super fast now, but I couldn't really care. I was half-running, half-walking, half-singing. Really, I look like a mad woman who just came out of the hospital. My ears twitched again, and the growling became louder.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL

I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE

ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS

ALL YOU EVER DID WAS WRECK ME

YEAH YOU, YOU WRECKED ME

YEAH YOU, YOU WRECKED ME"

I was screaming out the song now, desperately hoping someone could hear me. The growling was louder, until suddenly, I felt something push and I fell onto the ground. (Yep, face-first again.)

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I scrambled up, and ran as fast as I could.

"OH MY FREAKING-" I was cut short as my 'predator' pushed me again, resulting me in falling on my butt. I looked up, and stared into a pair of red eyes.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT SOMEONE SAVE ME ARGHHHHHHH!" I screamed desperately, randomly hitting and slapping the demon.

"Winddin, calm down. Calm down. You are a freaking cat, and someone of a prophecy! Come on, use your powers!" I thought as I kicked the demon away, somehow stumbled up, and keep running.

"Hissssssss..." The demon growled as it kicked me and sent me to the ground. Oh my god, it was a lizard. A freaking LIZARD.

One thing you should know, my phobia is lizards.

"OH MY GOD! A FREAKING LIZARD, SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I yelled as I clawed at the lizard, kicking and biting it. "COME ON, WHERE ARE MY SUPER POWERS?!"

The lizard demon lunged at me again, and I desperately clawed its face. It attacked me again, biting my leg.

"SHIT! GO AWAY!" I yelled as I used my other leg to kick it away. I raised my head, and saw that the sun was coming up. Holy.

I stumbled up, and growled. "OK, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS LITTLE GAME! LIZARD, NO MORE PLAY. I'M FREAKING SICK OF THIS! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. DIE THEN DIE. I'M JUST GONNA KILL YOU!"

With new determination, I lunged at the lizard, no longer afraid. Suddenly, I felt a new power lurking through me. I was surrounded by white light. "Oh god..."

"Child, it is time for you to discover your powers..."

With that said, the light faded, and I saw the lizard turning in circles, looking around and confused. Huh? I'm right under his nose! I waved my hand in front of him. No response. I slapped him. He growled and lunged at my general direction. Other than that, nothing.

Wait.

I raised my hand again. Just that, there wasn't a hand there. There was nothing. "Oh my god..." I whispered. "I'm invisible."

* * *

**Third person's POV:**

Inuyasha trudged through the forest, sniffing the air and trying to track Winddin's scent. Her scent was like flowers and gunpowder mixed together. "Must be the cat side of her..."

Suddenly, his ears twitched, and he heard someone screaming, "HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha straightened up, staring into the forest. That had to be Winddin's voice, no one else could scream so loud.

Inuyasha quickly ran through the forest, trying to find Winddin. He could hear her screaming. "OH MY FREAKING-"

Inuyasha quickly quickened his pace. He could tell that Winddin was in trouble. He needed to get to her quickly, but how? He could only pray that she can scream louder, and he can track her quickly.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT SOMEONE SAVE ME ARGHHHHHHH!"

He heard that yell, and he was practically flying through the forest now. Everything was a blur to him. He knew that he can't let anything happen to Winddin, or he would always blame himself. Why did he yell at her? What did he ignore her? This was all his fault.

"OK, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS LITTLE GAME! LIZARD, NO MORE PLAY. I'M FREAKING SICK OF THIS! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. DIE THEN DIE. I'M JUST GONNA KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha burst through the bushes, and saw Winddin surrounded by white light. He gasped, that was the holy white light. What is happening to Winddin?

When the light cleared, Winddin was no longer there. Inuyasha burst through the bushes, and jumped in front of the lizard. Where is Winddin?

* * *

**Winddin's POV:**

There was a whoosh, and I saw something flying above me. INUYASHA?! OMG, HE ACTUALLY CARES?!

I decided to make myself known. I quietly poked Inuyasha. Wrong move. Inuyasha jerked and swiped at me. I quickly screamed and jumped away. I almost got killed, man.

"INUYASHA, IT IS ME, WINDDIN. I'M INVISIBLE NOW, OKAY?!" I yelled at him, trying to get to him. Inuyasha turned around, and frowned. I gulped. Shit, how do I turn visible?

Just then, the lizard attacked, swiping at Inuyasha using its tail. Inuyasha growled, then dodged the attack. He lowered his ears, and started fighting.

Meanwhile, I was being totally stupid.

"Come on, come on, turn visible, freaking turn visible!" I yelled at myself, flapping my arms and jumping around. Suddenly, I felt a tugging at my stomach, and when I looked down, I saw my feet again.

"WOOHOO! I'M VISIBLE NOW! WOOHOO!" I screamed, jumping around and hugging anything I could find (excluding Inuyasha and dear lizard).

The lizard growled as it sees me again. Inuyasha looked at me in confusion. "I'll explain later." I murmured, and he nodded. We then focused on the lizard.

How to put it? I stand there and watch while Doggy Boy jumped around, swiping at the lizard with his claws. I couldn't help, could I? I don't even know how to control or use my powers! Don't judge.

Suddenly, there was a wham as the lizard hit Inuyasha. He was sent flying back at me. I gulped and tried to catch him, but failing. Inuyasha landed on top of me, and my eyes widened. The lizard is coming at us now.

"Now, have a taste of my wonderful powers, hanyous!" He spat out the last word, and that hit my nerves.

I dunno where I had the strength, but I pushed Inuyasha off me. I stood up, and glared at the lizard. "You, listen to me. I AM A HANYOU. AND I AM FREAKING PROUD OF IT. SO DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF ANYTHING. SO WHAT IF YOU ARE A DEMON AH?! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

I think I must have lost my head or something, but I was too mad to notice.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! HUH?! COME ON THEN!" I yelled at the lizard. Suddenly, I felt as though I had control over anything. I clicked my fingers, and to my surprise, I really turned invisible.

"Ok then, lizard dear. Lets start." I snarled.


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

**So hi guys! I know that the last chapter is very lousy, but I had to write a chapter in which one of us gets our superpower, so the others can realize that we are supposed to have powers. :P Ok, now on with the story!**

* * *

I lowered my ears, and put on a fighting stance. Ok, this was really the first time I let my cat half take over. It's all instincts now, Winddin, you can do it.

I circled the lizard, ensuring that it couldn't see me. It was growling and turning its head around, trying to locate me. Ha, lizard, too bad, you just can't see me. I decided to start attacking.

"OK LIZARD, BYE BYE!" I yelled at I jumped, and punched it straight in the face. The lizard growled, and tried to attack me. Tried. Which means that it attacked somewhere far far away from me. I grinned, now this is fun.

I charged again, punching it squarely in the jaw. Wow, since when am I so awesome? I dodged, and punched it again. One problem, I don't know how to kill it. You see, I'm not a murderer, so...

Luckily, I did not have to worry. Inuyasha woke up at that time. The lizard started turning towards him, but I slapped its face, and it growled, trying to catch me.

"Uh?" Inuyasha mumbled something, then quickly saw the lizard, running around and swiping at thin air. Imagine that, it is very funny.

Well, I'm sure you guessed what happened next. Our dear doggy boy got all serious, and chased the lizard away. I just stood at the side, occasionally giving the lizard a slap.

* * *

"WINDDIN, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU WANT TO GIVE US HEART ATTACK, IS IT?! WE WOKE UP, AND YOU WERE GONE! YOU KNOW WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LEAVING A NOTE?! YOU KNOW WE SEARCHED THE WHOLE VILLAGE FOR YOU?!" Ruirui and Yiyan yelled into my ears, making me wince.

"Ok, guys! Chill! I'm still here and alive!" I screamed as everyone started hugging me, or, suffocating me.

I decided to turn invisible to escape this hell. I clicked my fingers, and I felt a whooshing sensation. Jina turned and saw that I was no longer there. "Where is Winddin?!" She yelled.

"Chill guys! I just somehow discovered my power when I was fighting an idiot in the forest! I can turn invisible, ok?" I yelled back. I clicked my fingers again, and 'popped' up.

"Winddin, start from the beginning." Esther ordered, dragging me into a house.

"Okok! It's not like I'm going to run or anything!" I said, as the rest herded Inuyasha back.

* * *

I spent half an hour telling what had happened to the others. Kaede just listened, and nodded when I finished. "It looks like my theory is already confirmed twice. You eleven are the eleven of the prophecy. I am presuming that the voice Winddin heard was the voice of the holy demon herself. Not to worry, maidens, all of you would receive your powers soon."

All of us nodded slowly, until suddenly, Jina yelled and jumped up. I raised my eyebrow at her. "OH MY GOD! Kagome! We forgot! She's getting kidnapped right now!" Jina practically shrieked into my face. Wow, that was the first time I heard her scream.

"Shit! Kagome!" Ruirui yelled, jumping up. It then dawned on me what is happening. This is the scene where Kagome gets kidnapped, and Inuyasha is supposed to save her.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, and dragged Inuyasha up. "Ok, guys, chill. In the anime, Inuyasha discover she is missing, and went to look for her. The timing must be right! Ok, Inuyasha, start your freaking job now!"

Inuyasha blinked, and looked at the three of us in confusion. Then, he slowly nodded. "So Kagome is missing?"

"YES!" The three of us yelled together, pushing him out of the house. "Go and look for her!"

"Umm... What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Claire yelled, clearing her throat. I looked at Jina and Ruirui, and we nodded.

"We'll go after Inuyasha, to make sure everything goes according to the anime. You guys wait here for us to come back. You guys need to stay here and make sure that people like Kaede don't move around and change the future too." Ruirui ordered, strutting out, followed by Jina and I.

"Got it." Yiyan replied.

* * *

"Holy shit! Kagome, SHOOT!" I yelled, as I tried to keep running.

The four of us had managed to track down Kagome using Inuyasha's awesome nose. We fought a big, fat guy, and now we are chasing the crow. Entertaining life, huh?

I looked at Jina, nodding my head. The jewel is going to be shattered any moment now, and our adventure is going to begin soon. Time to brace ourselves.

"Look..." Ruirui whispered, as Kagome shot the arrow that is going to seal our fate.

_Whoosh_

I hold my breath, as the arrow hit its target. The crow gave a final shriek, and breathed its last. Kagome whispered something behind me, but I was not listening. Suddenly, there was a burst of light, and the jewel shattered.

It looked as though the sky was filled with shooting stars. I looked at Jina and Ruirui, who looked at the sky, transfixed and unmoving. I sighed, no need to dwell here now.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around sharply, and saw Kagome surrounded by a ball of light. She looked like she was vomiting out something.

"What the shit?" I asked, running towards her. All of a sudden, she vomited out a ball of light. The light rose up to the sky, and split into eleven pieces. I quickly ran to help Kagome up, when suddenly, one of the light headed towards me.

"What?!" I yelled, as the light ran into my body, and seemed to have settled there. I looked at Jina and Ruirui, and saw lights entering there body too. The other eight pieces were flying off somewhere.

* * *

**Jingzi****'****s POV**

I looked at my phone bored. I had played 2048 for a thousand times already, and yet, those three are still not back. It was already evening, freaking evening, yet Ruirui and Jina are still not back. Am I supposed to worry? I dunno. I guess finding Kagome needs time? I seriously dunno. Omg, not knowing the future is really frustrating.

I looked at Yiyan and Esther, who were playing tik tak toe on the carpet. Man, I think all of us are bored to death. I looked at Dilu, who was snoring super loudly.

Suddenly, the door banged open, effectively waking Dilu up. She snorted and fell to her side, startled. I peered at the door, expecting Winddin and the others. But what came in was balls of light.

"What?" Yiyan asked beside me, raising her hands. I opened my mouth, wanting to reply, but was stopped short.

A ball of light was charging towards me. Before I could duck, or do anything, the light had already went into my body. I doubled over, surprised. Holy cow, what was that?

* * *

**Winddin****'****s POV**

"What what?" I asked, recovering from the shock. Kagome lay panting on the ground, looking at us with a frown on her face.

"I don't know, lets ask Kaede later." Jina stated, heaving Kagome up.

"Don't side track. Kagome and Inuyasha are supposed to be looking for the jewel now. Come on, lets go." Ruirui said, ignoring what had just happened.

"Kagome, feel the jewel. Come on, where is it?" Jina demanded, shaking Kagome slightly.

"Wait, what did that light mean?" Inuyasha yelled, finally speaking up.

"Chill, you'll find out later. Maybe?" I replied, though it was more of a question. I was really scared of his reaction.

"Ok, come on Kagome, where is the jewel?!" Jina asked again, raising her voice.

"I... Dunno...?" Kagome replied weakly. Wait, she was supposed to sense it! I suddenly felt a tugging sensation in my stomach. The sensation asked me to go to the right, and find whatever I'm looking for. Wait, don't tell me..s.

"You are supposed to sense it! Come on!" Jina replied, now desperate.

"I can't! I can't sense anything!" Kagome replied, frustrated.

"I think it's somewhere to the right." Ruirui and I suddenly spoke up, at the same time.

"Huh?"

"I think we can sense it." Ruirui said gravely.

"Now you say it, I feel like I'm sensing it too." Jina replied slowly, walking slowly to the right.

"I think that ball of light...that light...was Kikyo's soul..." I voiced what I was thinking.

"And it was split into eleven pieces, and I think it entered into our bodies. So now all eleven of us can sense it..." Ruirui finished, and I stared back, wide-eyed.

"We are in deep shit."

* * *

**Jingzi****'****s POV**

What would be your reaction, when you were peacefully peeing in the toilet, and then you were flushed to another world? Next minute, you are attacked by an ugly woman, and then you turned into a half-werewolf. Then, you are sitting now, minding your own business, when there was a ball of light, and it just charges towards your body? Seriously, why can't I have a normal life?

The eight of us, after balls of light entered our body, managed to settle down again. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, like I'm able to sense something. I shook my head, trying to ignore that sensation.

There was a bang, and the door opened again. "Don't tell me it's another object charging towards us." Bana said, not even opening her eyes.

"Nope, it's not. Unless you consider a chatterbox one." Winddin replied smartly, stepping into the room. She had a grave expression on her face, a very un-Winddinish thing. Usually, she had a mind-set of a three-year old, and was never grave.

"Guys, we have some really serious news, something that will change everything." Winddin stated, as the rest appeared behind her.

* * *

**Winddin****'****s POV**

I explained all that had happened, right from the start. After I finished, everyone was gaping at me, all expect Kaede (as expected).

Kaede cleared her throat, and begin her though-provoking speech (sarcasm, guys, sarcasm). "I have expected it. I believe that this prophecy includes the fact that Kikyo's soul would be split, and transformed to your bodies. This way, all of you could sense the jewel, and proceed with your quest."

"Why don't we look like Kikyo then? What would Kagome do then?" Jina asked, voicing out what we were all thinking.

"The soul has resided in Kagome's body, Kagome looks like Kikyo, as she is the recarmination (I have no idea how to spell this) of Kikyo. However, the eleven of us merely have Kikyo's soul in your body, and hence, this would not affect your appearance. As for Kagome, I believe that her job here is finished."

Silence. Man, I think silence is totally our trademark now.

Jingzi coughed awkwardly. "Umm... Ok, so lets continue?"

"I don't think we need to continue any further. The eleven of us are in charge of this freaking quest now, and Kagome is not with us anymore. Holy shit, we really changed the future." I said quietly.

"I know, we changed a lot. The only thing we can do now, is to hope that the rest of the events wouldn't change." Jina replied, looking at Kaede seriously.

"For example, Yura." Ruirui whispered, so that only me and Jina could hear.


	7. Chapter 6: Bad-Hair Girl

**Chapter 6: Bad-Hair Girl**

* * *

Kagome looked at us, and blinked. "So my job here is...finished?" She asked slowly.

Kaede slowly got up, and nodded. "I'm thinking that it is the eleven maidens' job now to retrieve the jewel, seeing that they each now own a piece of Kikyo's soul, and could sense the jewel. To add to that, they are born from the beads of life, which is one of the most purest thing in this world. Hence, I am sure that they are the ones who could purify the jewel, and not be affected by its darkness."

Why is it that whenever Kaede talk, she would be like giving a speech or something? Man, how did she even come up with so much to talk about?

"So...that means I can return home?" Kagome asked slowly. Kaede nodded again.

"Am I supposed to be happy or sad?" Kagome declared.

I shrugged. "Well, considering the fact that in the anime, you were not that _eager _to do the quest, so...happy?"

"So...I can leave tomorrow?" Kagome asked once again, sitting herself beside me.

"I believe that as the well is still in use, you could leave anytime you want. But for the maidens, their fate are still uncertain. It is their own choice. Do you want to join these quest?" Kaede replied, once again grave. I gulped. Man, this is a lifetime decision. But then again, we were born for this.

"I'm in." I declared, walking to the middle of our circle, and raised my hand. "Who else?"

"Me." Jina replied, standing up, and joining me.

"Me." Jingzi, after a moment of hesitation, said. She then stood up and joined us.

"Count me in." Bana, Dilu, Ruirui, Yiyan and Esther said at the same time.

"Of course us too." Chloe, Lexin and Claire yelled, standing up.

"YES!" I shrieked. "Guys, we have a super long journey ahead of us. So lets go!"

We form a tight circle, and put our hands in front of us. "GO, SILENT HANYOU GROUP!" I yelled, and we raised our hands together.

"Wait, silent hanyou group?" Yiyan asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, we are all hanyous, right? And we are always _sooooooo_ quiet, especially when Kaede delivers her awesome speech. So why not Silent Hanyou Group?" I shrugged, winking.

"Well then, GO, SILENT HANYOU GROUP!" Yiyan yelled.

"YEAH!" The ten of us replied. Kaede smiled warmly behind us, and Kagome smiled despite herself. I peeked at Inuyasha, he just stared blankly at us. Well, don't worry, he'll warm up to us sooner or later.

"Wait, then if Kagome goes, who would be controlling Inuyasha? Who can say the word then? Because Kagome was the one who is supposed to used the beads." Ruirui reminded Kaede, now sitting back down.

"Well, if you maidens don't remember, you, Jina and Winddin said the word at the same time as Kagome. I had controlled the beads such that the first people to say the word would have control over the beads. Hence, actually, Lady Ruirui, Jina and Winddin all could say the word and control the beads." Kaede finished, looking at us expectantly.

"Wait, what the hell? So if I say 'Sit', the Inuyasha would-" I was cut off by a loud 'Bang!', as Inuyasha face-palmed onto the ground.

"I guess that what Kaede said is true then..." Jina replied, looking at Inuyasha.

* * *

"So who keeps the jewel now?" Jina asked, holding out the one shard of jewel. All of us were sitting around a fire, Kaede having just given us the 'jewel' talk.

"I think either you, Jina or Winddin. Cause you three know what would be happening." Yiyan suggested, nodding at the three of us.

"I think, we should just let everyone carry. Like, maybe one person carry three shards each or something. This way, even if one of us got captured, the bad guy can't get all the shards." I replied.

"Good one, I agree with Winddin." Esther voiced.

"Ok then. But who keeps the first jewel?" Ruirui.

"Why don't we just go according to this order." Bana said, pointing to the circle we had formed. "Jina keeps the first shard, followed by Winddin, then Jingzi, Dilu, Yiyan, Esther, Ruirui, Chloe, Lexin, me, then Claire."

"Ok. Lets just keep this order. Jina, good luck." I gave her a face. "Guys, we need to sleep now. Cause tomorrow is gonna be a fighting day..." I emphasized the word 'fighting', and the others all nodded.

"Night Kaede and Inuyasha." Yiyan acknowledged, then herded all of us to the room next door.

"Night, guys!" I yelled, then got slapped by Jina, and was dragged to my bed.

* * *

**Jina****'****s POV (Jina is like a super mature girl, and she is the quiet type. So her part would be quite different from Winddin****'****s. Enjoy!)**

I sighed, holding the shard of jewel up and studying it. It was now morning, and I couldn't sleep. I keep wondering about this quest. Would we really succeed like Kagome? Why is it that we were chosen, not Kagome? What is going to change now? How can we ensure that we can find all the shards?

I rolled over, and decided not to overthink too much. But I know that I'm going to face a lot of danger today. Yura is going to come looking for me, and I can't kill her straightaway, or I would be changing too much of the future. But how am I suppose to ensure that I can still survive?

I know that all eleven of us could see the hair, and we are in charge of killing Yura now. Kagome had returned home yesterday night, and this is officially our quest now. But am I suppose to go to the well and wait for Yura to come? I think I better go there, in case things change too much.

Bana, Dilu, Jingzi, Claire and Ruirui are showering in the spring now, so Inuyasha is following the anime so far. I'm also sure that Ruirui would ensure that all of them follow the anime. Winddin, Chloe, Lexin, Yiyan and Esther are still sleeping now, and I'm also sure that Winddin would ensure that they would follow the anime. So, it's safe for me to go now.

With that thought in mind, I hurriedly left Winddin a note, to tell her that I'm doing what Kagome is supposed to be doing now. She would know what to do then. Should I wake her up? I guess not, I'm supposed to face Yura alone.

I put the shard back into the bottle, and stuffed it safely in my pocket. Then, taking a deep breathe, I headed towards the well. Luck stay with me.

* * *

Am I even suppose to come here? I've been sitting here for, like, 15mins, and I haven't even seen a strand of hair. Am I even supposed to be doing this?

I sat on the well, bored, and waiting for Yura. Is she even coming? I know that right now, one of the woman is slashing at Kaede. Winddin and the others should be awake now. I tapped the well, bored. Yura, can you just come?

I looked up, and saw a leaf getting sliced by a strand of hair. I almost jumped up in excitement. Finally, Yura finally appeared.

"It can't be! That's hair!" I said what Kagome was supposed to say. Though, I was just mimicking her. Kagome had said that in a surprised voice, and my voice was just...bored.

"Oh, my! You can see it, then… my web of hair. But being able to "see" it isn't enough…" Yura replied. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her dully. Yura, I can kill you right now, and you're like talking rubbish with me.

"Who're you?" I asked, waiting for her to giggle. On cue, she giggled. So everything is still following the anime. Good.

"They call me "Yura of the Demon-Hair"…though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out! I'm helping myself to the Jewel!" I almost yawned in her face. I've watched this episode three times, and every time I'll skip this part, cause Yura is too dramatic for me, even more dramatic than Winddin.

I hold the shard in her face. "I don't have the jewel. It's broken." I just want to skip all the conversation and falling-into-well part. And anyway, I can't fall through the wall either, as I'm not from Kagome's time.

"Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?" Yura screamed into my face. I winced, gosh, she should go and compare her scream to Winddin someday.

"Not with me." What else am I supposed to say?

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?"

"You know what, bye." I replied, ducking as she swiped at me. Am I supposed to throw the shard at her? I'm just going to run now!

" I see. In that case…you may as well die!" Yura replied, raising her sword. I gulped. I can't fall into the well, as I'm not Kagome. What am I supposed to do then? I'm really stuck here now.

I ducked, as Yura swiped again. Luckily I am now half-fox, or I would come been dead already. "Guys, come quickly..." I murmured, running and ducking for all I was worth.

"Hanyou, you may have the jewel, but you should just die at my hands!" Yura yelled, giving a final slash. I accidentally tripped over a rock, and fall into the well.

"Oh no!" I shrieked, as I tried to hold onto the edge of the well. But my grip was not too tight, and I fell.

"Arghhhh!"

A flash of light, and the sensation of going through a tunnel. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Winddin****'****s POV**

Ruirui and the others had came back from their showering, and we were discussing what to do now.

"So Jina is fending off Yura now. Then?" I asked, looking at Ruirui.

"You know what? Half of us go and help Jina, half of us stay here and help Inuyasha. After that, we meet back here. And done. Lexin, Yiyan, Bana and Claire go with me. And you lead Chloe, Esther, Jingzi and Dilu." Ruirui declared, standing up.

"Ok. Got it. See you." I replied, standing up and getting ready.

"So guys, Inuyasha is currently trying to defeat girls who are being controlled by hair. You heard me right, hair. Freaking hair. And we should be able to see the hair. And we...should just be helping him or something." I briefed, and walked towards the door.

"Ruirui, go by the other way and find Jina at the well. We'll meet back here." I announced, and her group nodded.

"Guys, ready? Then, lets go." I slammed open the door, and walked out.

Wow, I didn't expect things to happen so fast. Inuyasha was already tied up. Holy shit.

"Winddin?" Chloe asked beside me.

"Ok nevermind, Inuyasha would be able to free himself. Right now, lets try to cut those hair." I replied, pointing to the strings of hair. "Guys, claws out and lets go."

"OK!" Dilu yelled, as she started slicing at the hair using her cockroach hand. But, nothing happened. "HAHAHA." Jingzi started laughing like crazy, then used her werewolf claws to help Dilu.

I stared at the two of them. "Ok nevermind, Chloe and Esther, you all take care of the hair at the right side. Dilu and Jingzi, left side. I'll go and help Inuyasha. But why is he not freeing himself now?" I whispered the last part to myself. Inuyasha is supposed to free himself by now, but he is still stuck to the tree...

"Inuyasha... Maidens, help him..." Kaede murmured weakly behind me. Holy shit, I forgot about her. Ok, I better go and save Inuyasha now.

"Chloe! Help Kaede!" I yelled at her direction, then ran to Inuyasha. He was still tied to the tree, and I was getting impatient. You know what, forget it. I'll just free him.

"Hallo, doggy boy. Say hi." I winked as I ran to him. My nails suddenly became claws, and I swiped through the hair. "Goodbye, Yura."

"Oh, man… I thought I was done for." Inuyasha replied, feeling his head.

"Do I get a thanks?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Considering the fact that I just saved you yesterday, we're equal." He replied smartly. My jaw dropped. But before I could reply smartly, metallic sounds were heard.

"Holy cow..." Jingzi shrieked, ducking as more villagers started attacking them.

"More puppets? Oh god..." Chloe groaned.

"Guys? Umm... Lets run." I suggested.

* * *

**Yiyan****'****s POV**

"Jina?"

"Jina? Where are you?!"

"JINA!"

We had been walking around the well, and still did not see any sign of Jina. Where could she be?

"Everyone come here!" I heard Ruirui yell.

I immediately sprinted to the well, where Ruirui was inspecting. She suddenly hold up Jina's earphones.

"Could she... Could she...have fallen through the well?"

"Only one way to find out." Bana replied, as she jumped right into the well.

* * *

**Winddin****'****s POV**

"Hand in there, Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled, as all of us started sprinting through the trees and to the well. I have no idea where Ruirui and the others are, but our only way now is to find the well, and hopefully, find them.

"HAIR!" Jingzi, Dilu, Chloe, Esther and I yelled out at the same time. Inuyasha peacefully cut away all the hair, with no injuries or anything. "Nevermind..." I heard Kaede whisper.

* * *

"Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then." Inuyasha asked, squatting next to Kaede, who was wincing in pain. Chloe kneeled next to her, trying desperately to heal Kaede.

"Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers… But, these eleven hanyous, they can...they know..."

"Who the enemy is, and where the hair is." I finished for her, and squatted next to Chloe.

* * *

**Jina****'****s POV**

I woke up, and shook my head, trying to clear it. I last thing I remember was felling through the well, and then nothing. Wait, I fell through the well? Don't tell me...

I bolted up, and found myself lying next to a toilet bowl. Oh my, I've travelled back to modern time, back to my school?

I quickly took out my phone, and realized that my earphone were missing. They must have fell out when I was defending myself against Yura. 11.10am...

Wait, what? We were at Inuyasha's world for two days or more, and yet, only one second had passed? How...how did that happen?

* * *

**Winddin****'****s POV**

Kaede suddenly winced in pain, and closed her eyes.

I gasped. Wait, what? She's not supposed to die! I thought she is only supposed to be injured! What is happening?!

"Kaede! Kaede!" Chloe yelled, desperately shaking her and trying to get her to wake up. My mouth fell open in shock. What did I do wrong? I followed the anime, and ensured that everything goes accordingly. But why is it that Kaede dies?! She is not supposed to!

"Wake up!" Chloe yelled again. I felt tears trickled down my face. This is all my fault. All my fault.

Jingzi, Dilu and Esther started crying too. I looked at Kaede's body. She's not supposed to die! Come on, wake up!

"WAKE UP!" All of us screamed, but nothing happened.

"Don't die!" Chloe shrieked, holding Kaede and sobbing. Inuyasha looked at her with an intent look on his face. I looked at them, my tears blurring my vision. Come on, Kaede, wake up...

"WAKE UP!" Chloe screamed. That was the first time I heard her raise her voice. Suddenly, a light yellow light surrounded her, and we were pushed back.

"Wake up..." Chloe said again. This time, her voice was firm and determined. She stood up, and looked at Kaede with an intent look.

Suddenly, Chloe formed a yellow globe, and pressed it to Kaede's wound. A burst of brilliant yellow light, and we heard Kaede coughing.

I started crying out of relief. "Oh my god... Chloe's power is healing..." Jingzi whispered from beside me.

* * *

**Jina****'****s POV**

I stared at the toilet bowl, unable to compress what had happened. Did I just come back to my world?

Suddenly, there was a yell, and a pile of people came out of the toilet, and fell on top of me. I gasped, and quickly dashed out of the way.

"Yiyan? What are you doing here?"


End file.
